1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a user terminal apparatus, display apparatus, server, and control method thereof, and more particularly, to a user terminal apparatus which provides an integrated wishlist service, and a display apparatus, server, and control method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to development of electronic commerce, there is constant research on methods for efficiently performing electronic commerce.
A case in point is Internet shopping technology in which a user may purchase products through an Internet shopping mall. In this case, a user should visit a store and listen to explanation on each product before buying a product, but recently, there are many cases where a user may access a shopping mall through the Internet, check information on products through web pages, and purchase a product by directly making payments through the web pages.
One of the services provided by an Internet shopping mall is wishlist service. This service enables a buyer to register products that a user would buy in a server. However, such a service can be used only in the corresponding shopping mall. That is, there is a problem that the user could only purchase the products registered in the wishlist through the corresponding Internet shopping mall.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method to integrate and manage the products provided in different Internet shopping malls.